Por él
by Crazy-Gaaino-fan
Summary: -déjame curarte-le dije despacio colocando mi otra mano en su pecho para sentir sus calmados latidos acompasados al mío -por favor déjame sanar tus heridas, necesitas alguien que te ame, déjame amarte Gaara-


Admire durante casi cincuenta años el mismo paisaje, el mismo lugar y las mismas personas, mostrando siempre una sonrisa y una energía que ni siquiera se desvanecía con el acontecer de los años, poseyendo la vida que de pequeña tanto quise. Y ahora, con orgullo puedo decir que yo, Ino Yamanaka, exitosa kunoichi, directora del hospital de Konoha, feliz esposa, madre y recientemente abuela, yo, logre todas las aspiraciones y metas que alguna vez tuve, cada una de ellas sin exceptuar, todo lo que necesite para ser feliz y reconocerme como una persona completa.

Y si, se podría decir que si soy feliz, en realidad todas las personas que me conocen podrían afirmarlo con razones, y yo también lo haría, pero…

La verdad es que seria una mentirosa si así lo hiciera, por que es cierto, logre todo lo que desee, todo con lo que alguna vez fantaseé en mi cabeza de niña, todo… hasta conocerlo a el, porque cuando lo vi por primera vez, no lo quería, era un completo intruso en mi vida, un extraño que no deseaba conocer jamás en mi existencia, pero por alguna razón esa vez mis planes no salieron como pretendía y las manos del destino terminaron por juntarnos.

No supe hasta que el se había marchado, que había cambio mi vida por completo**, **logrando que todo lo que quería hasta el momento y todo lo que tengo hasta ahora, no fuera nada comparado... con el.

Por que las mismas manos del destino, las mismas crueles circunstancias de la vida se encargaron de separarnos.

….

_-no puedo-susurré una ves más, su rostro se contrajo de confusión tratando de buscar mi mirada, mas yo la aparte sintiendo mis lagrimas agolparse._

_-¿Qué dices?-preguntó incrédulo, aprensando mi mano con fuerza para retenerme._

_-¿no ves que esto me duele? ¿no vez que te amo?-le grité con dolor haciéndole frente, reprimiendo los sollozos mientras sentía como se me oprimía el pecho al verlo._

_-yo también te amo Ino, como jamás pensé que llegaría a amar, eres lo único que me importa y amo, tienes que venir conmigo, te lo suplico-me pidió una vez mas tomando entre sus manos con cuidado mi rostro para mirar sus cristalinos ojos, que pedían con urgencia y desesperación mi ayuda._

….

Yo era una joven muchacha, llena de energía y llena de sueños, sueños que estaba decidida a hacer realidad, costara lo que costara, ya que así mi naturaleza me lo dictaba.

….

_-Papá, ¿realmente es necesario que vaya?-le pregunté con suavidad cuando salimos de la vista de Tsunade-sama y nos quedamos solos caminando por la aldea._

_-ya escuchaste a Godaime-sama Ino, ya no eres Chunnin hija, y debes comenzar a tomar otras responsabilidades, ser Jounin es muy diferente tienes que aceptarlo-me explicó con el típico tono de padre comprensivo de siempre, asegurándome de que no lo notara, hice una mueca de disgusto, pero para mi mala suerte el si lo hizo._

_-Ino-me reprobó con severidad pero sin subir la voz, crucé los brazos y desvié la mirada con enojo, el poso su fuerte mano en mi hombro cariñosamente-lo siento hija, pero sabes que esta misión es importante, no se casa cualquier persona, es uno de los ninjas mas poderosos y el líder de una gran aldea aliada de Konoha, por lo tanto, no hay remedio, debe haber representación de Konoha como signo de amistad entre las dos aldeas-_

_Suspire fuerte sin dar mi brazo a torcer._

_-¡pero cuatro meses es bastante! ¡porque no simplemente nos llevan a la boda y punto!-rezongué alzando la vos entre la multitud sin importar ser escuchada._

_-ya escuchaste Ino, la delegación de Konoha debe hacerse presente desde la ceremonia de compromiso hasta el matrimonio, así debe ser-respondió una ves mas mi padre tratando de mantener la calma por mis inoportunos reclamos, aunque de eso poco me importaba._

_-supongo que no queda de otra-me limité a decir agachando la cabeza en señal de derrota, mi padre al oír esto sonrió con satisfacción-pero... ¡ni siquiera lo conozco!-añadí de repente con terquedad mirándolo con el seño fruncido mientras colocaba las manos en mi cintura cosa que por supuesto termino de agotar la paciencia de mi joven padre._

_-ya basta Ino, ¡simplemente hazlo! Ojala llegue el día en que madures-señal de que la discusión acabo hasta aquí, el tomo la delantera y entro a la casa sin voltear a verme._

….

Estaba más que decidida a negarme a ir ya que aborrecía la sola idea de pisar ese lugar, más durante tanto tiempo, no tenia la intención de conocerlo, ni de añorarlo, aunque no sabia, que finalmente estaría arraigada a ese lugar mas que a cualquier otro.

….

_Tenía mis ojos puestos en la botella que recientemente había llenado así que no me di cuenta cuando un chico pelirrojo de improviso choco contra mi lado haciéndome trastabillar y caer al suelo estrepitosamente viendo como el agua se escapaba de la botella a metros de mí. Furiosa, tome la botella con brusquedad y mire a mi alrededor observando como aquel chico se alejaba a toda velocidad sin siquiera voltear a ayudarme o por lo menos disculparse._

_-¡al menos podrías decir lo siento!-le grité con impulso aun estando en el suelo, no se si realmente me habrá escuchado pero mientras corría su mirada se volteo a verme unos segundos pero que me dejaron helada, al momento que sus ojos se unieron con los míos una sensación de miedo recorrió mi espalda, unos ojos verde azulado, tan fríos, tan reacios, tan tristes que me llego a doler el pecho, no brillaban sino que demostraban odio y una tristeza infinita._

_Desvié la mirada de la espalda de aquel chico tratando de disipar esos angustiosos pensamientos sobre el, recogí la botella y volví a al bebedero para llenarla nuevamente._

_-lo único que faltaba, ojala que no todos sean como el-me susurré a mi misma con fastidio._

…

Aquella vez fue la primera en que lo vi y realmente desee con todas mis fuerzas jamás volver a verlo, así lo tenia presupuesto hasta que el destino quiso volver a reunirnos.

….

_-Kazekage-sama, aquí esta la delegación de Konoha-le anunció a sus espaldas la menuda súbdita, en seguida el Kazekage se levantó de la mesa junto a la chica de su lado dándonos la cara, con asombro reconocí en el al mismo chico que me había botado horas antes al chocar conmigo, sus mismos ojos, su misma fría expresión que me helaba los huesos, encontrándome ahora en su propia ceremonia de compromiso, cuando el se acercó a mi sentí como me sonrojaba de vergüenza por mi imprudencia de antes._

_-Yamanaka Ino-le dije haciendo reverencia, esperaba que me reprendiera o al menos dijera algo pero ni siquiera se inmuto al verme-felicidades por su compromiso, Kazekage-sama-añadí con cortesía para disipar el denso aire que se sentía._

_Su prometida, una chica castaña de grandes y brillantes ojos marrones me sonrió afectuosamente mas el siguió con su mirada impasible, desprovisto de todo sentimiento._

_-bienvenida a Suna-se limitó a decir con displicencia para luego darme la espalda y seguir saludando a mis compañeros._

….

Quizás antes sin siquiera conocerlo lo había odiado, después, siendo formalmente presentados verdaderamente lo aborrecía con todas mis fuerzas, en ese momento creí conocerlo, después sabría que nadie conocía a Sabaku no Gaara realmente.

….

_Entre al cuarto que había sido mi resguardo durante semanas, siempre estaba cerrado pero no con llave y parecía que nadie lo ocupaba ya que estaba vacío, a excepción de una cama y un mesita, allí nunca encontré nada mas que un buen lugar para descansar de todo el ajetreo causado por los preparativos del matrimonio, excepto por ese día que en la mesita pude ver un papel. Lo tome con cuidado, viendo en el una fotografía de una sonriente y hermosa mujer rubia y ojos iguales a los del… Kazekage. La voltee y leí sorprendida su reverso._

"_**Con amor para Gaara de su madre".**_

_La palabra amor tachada muchas veces haciendo que casi se viera imposible leerla._

_-¿que haces aquí?-preguntó con furia dando un portazo después de entrar, sobresaltada oculte la foto tras de mi antes de que viera que yo la tenia._

_-yo... creo que me perdí, lo…lo siento Kazekage-sama-respondí tragando saliva ruidosamente por el temor, su rostro seguía impasible como siempre, pero sus ojos... sus ojos llameaban de furia._

_-este es mi dormitorio y solo yo puedo entrar aquí ¿entiendes?-expresó con completo aborrecimiento y furia en sus angustiosos susurros acercándose a pasos lentos pero atemorizantes cada vez más a mí._

_-no lo sabia, perdóneme Kazekage-sama-le explique tratando de no parecerle nerviosa o con miedo, pero el al juzgar por mi expresión y la forma en que resguardaba mis manos tras de mi se percato de que algo traía en mis manos._

_-¿Qué tienes ahí?-preguntó con cólera acercándose aún más, trate de esconderlo pero ya nada podía hacer, no podía mentirle al Kazekage, rendida le tendí la fotografía agachando la mirada, el la vio y me la arrebato ágilmente de las manos para observarla, se callo como quedando atónito ante la imagen, por unos segundos reconocí que sus ojos y su expresión paso del odio o una mirada entremezclada con recuerdos del pasado y mucha, mucha tristeza._

_-lo que sea que hayas visto, no puedes decírselo a nadie-me advirtió un poco mas calmado mientas guardaba la foto._

_-lo prometo Kazekage-sama-dije sin dudar, mientras lo veía sentarse en la cama y mirarme fijamente con aversión –yo... creí que su madre era la actual esposa de su padre._

_-eso no te incumbe, vete-me ordenó señalando con irritación la puerta _

_-la debe extrañar mucho-le dije cuidadosamente tratando de compadecerlo, sabiendo ya lo que es pasar por eso._

_-cállate-susurro tratando de aguantar su auto control, mas no me daría por vencida._

_-yo también perdí a mi madre cuando era pequeña y sufrí mucho cuando murió-seguí diciéndole para consolarlo sin hacerle caso, aunque el me disgustaba entendía lo que sentía, quizás no lo quería admitir, pero podía ver en sus ojos que sufría por eso._

_-cállate-susurro levantando un poco más la voz, usando todo su autocontrol que por cierto, era poco._

_-pero estoy segura que ella lo amó-aquella fue la gota que colmo el vaso, el pelirrojo explotando en furia incontenible se levanto de golpe de la cama tirándose contra mi con violencia para arrinconarme a la muralla con ambos brazos al lado de mi cara sin dejarme medios para escapar del ataque._

_-¡cállate!-le grito con endemoniada fuerza, conteniéndose para no hacerme daño mientras se acercaba intimidante a mi rostro-tu no sabes nada, ella esta muerta, y nunca me amo ¡jamás!, tu no sabes lo que es sufrir, tu no sabes lo que es saber que tu madre te odio, que jamás has sido amado por nadie, ¡tan solo eres una malcriada que tiene la vida regalada!-la rubia tragó saliva ruidosamente un poco paralizada por el miedo, más no me daría a vencer por alguien que me hablaba de esa manera, pasara lo que pasara._

_Me enderecé un poco vacilante sintiendo como la seguridad regresaba a mi de a poco para mirarlo directamente a los ojos._

_-¡no tengo la vida regalada! Es mas, nadie la tiene, pero no por eso te das por vencido, uno no se puede rendirte por haber sufrido, así que no te hagas el importante, porque si no lo sabes ¡no eres el único que lo ha hecho y jamás lo serás!-grite con fuerza acercándome peligrosamente aún más haciéndole saber que no me causaba miedo en absoluto._

_Pero el no retrocedió siquiera, sino que encendió aun mas su furia y el como respuesta clavo con fuerza un puño en el muro cerca de mi rostro haciéndola temblar a mi espalda. _

_-¡cállate! nunca has sentido lo que yo siento así que no puedes darme concejos, mi madre murió cuando nací y nunca me amo, me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas aun antes de nacer, y después mi padre tampoco me quiso, tan solo vio en mi el contenedor para encerrar un mounstro de guerra, pero cuando no les fui mas útil me desecharon como si no fuera un ser humano, no sabes lo que es estas completamente solo en la vida, ¡no sabes lo que es nunca haber sido amado así que cállate de una vez!-me gritó con toda su fuerza mientras lagrimas de dolor y rabia comenzaban a surcar por sus brillantes ojos, clavo la mirada en el suelo para que no lo viera llorar._

_Escuché atónita la historia, creía imposible que pudiera existir una persona que odiara a su propio hijo, pero aun así el dolor que dominaba sus palabras acompañadas por las lagrimas lograba que lo creyera y si sus palabras eran ciertas el sufrimiento que debía estar sintiendo era realmente doloroso. _

_-Gaara... yo…-_

_-quiero matarte-murmuró de pronto irguiendo el rostro violentamente para chocar con su intensa mirada dejándome por un momento paralizada, la vulnerabilidad y la tristeza que había visto en el segundos antes se habían esfumado por completo, ahora sus ojos adquirían un viejo brillo asesino que me desconcertó-tu me hiciste recordar el mounstro que era, así que vete, lárgate o te matare, lo juro-_

_Escuché pasmada las palabras del pelirrojo, mas aun así estaba dispuesta a continuar, algo en el fondo de su mirada y sus palabras me incitaban a no rendirme._

_-No lo creo, no me mataras-contesté con inalterable seguridad, el frunció el ceño un poco confuso y alterado para aproximarse a mí intimidantemente. _

_-¿a no?-preguntó amenazador._

_-no te tengo miedo, yo si creo en ti Gaara, se que en el fondo no eres así, has sufrido mucho, pero nada es incurable-musite con delicadeza al tiempo que me acercaba a el sin miedo, el no pareció comprenderlo y por un momento su amenazadora mirada se contrajo en una de confusión._

_-¿de que hablas?-_

_Respondiendo a su pregunta me acerque aun más hasta que nuestros labios quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro, podía ver claramente sus acuosos ojos mientras sentía su calido aliento rozando mi rostro en cada respiro que daba._

_-de esto-murmuré__aguantando la respiración mientras mis labios encontraban los suyos, pude sentir su resistencia al principio al igual que su desconcierto, pero finalmente cedió correspondiendo dulcemente mientras nos fundíamos en un dulce beso que me hizo estremecer por la calidez y el sabor de su boca, definitivamente una sensación única y maravillosa__._

_Nos separamos un poco juntando dulcemente nuestra frente para poder sentirnos el uno al otro, con los ojos cerrados, tan solo disfrutando del momento, conociendo a un Gaara que jamás podía haber pensado que existía, y que realmente me gustaba._

_-Ino-susurro casi con dolor y mucha ternura acariciando mi cabello con ternura, con cariño rocé su rostro sintiendo como calidas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas._

_-déjame curarte-le dije despacio colocando mi otra mano en su pecho para sentir sus calmados latidos acompasados al mío -por favor déjame sanar tus heridas, necesitas alguien que te ame, déjame amarte Gaara-_

_Esta vez el tomo el control de mis labios acercándome con decisión a su cuerpo por la cintura, entregándome todo su ser, toda su alma, para entrar en contacto por primera ves con el verdadero amor._

….

Puedo recordar esos meses que estuvimos juntos como el tiempo más importante de mi vida, juntos fuimos conociendo el amor y lo que causaba tomando aquel sentimiento rápidamente el control de nuestras vidas, sintiéndome por primera vez realmente necesaria para alguien.

….

_Me sobresalte al oír en el medio de la penumbra y el silencio como mi puerta se abría y cerraba, me incorpore velozmente y encendí la luz del velador tratando de paso de tomar una kunai sin hacer ruido, pero al visualizar lo que interrumpía mi sueño la solté riendo nerviosamente al verlo acercándose peligrosamente a mí._

_-pensé que debería estar usted durmiendo señor Kazekage-dije admirándolo a contraluz , lucia tan guapo, tan sexy, tan provocativo, tan palpable que me vi tentada a estirar mi mano y atraerlo, el no opuso resistencia, se aproximo a mi sentándose a mi lado en la cama para verme simplemente, sonriendo de medio lado como siempre, acariciando delicadamente mi cabello con su mano-aunque no me sorprende que este despierto a estas horas, después de todo usted hace lo que quiere-agregué tratando de jugar con el._

_Mas el no se enfado, sino que una traviesa sonrisa atravesó su rostro._

_-así es, siempre hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero-afirmó acercándose provocativo a mi-¿y sabes que es lo que quiero hacer ahora?-_

_-¿que?-pregunté intrigada._

_-esto-respondió tomando presa a mis labios seductoramente acariciando mi cabello y mis hombros desnudos con cariño._

…

Viéndonos a expensas de la gente logramos que nadie supiera de lo que pasaba entre los dos y cuando estábamos juntos era como si nada mas existiera, como si estuviéramos en un mundo donde no teníamos pasado ni futuro, solo el momento, donde no habían ni lagrimas ni ataduras.

Aunque eso no desaparecía todo lo demás, afuera de ese mundo seguía siendo todo igual y aunque no lo quisiéramos aceptar ambos teníamos una vida fuera de este, el, una futura esposa y un titulo de líder en su aldea, yo, una carrera que seguir y una aldea a la cual debía regresar.

….

_-Gaara no, no puedo-susurré una ves más, su rostro se contrajo de confusión tratando de buscar mi mirada, mas yo la aparte sintiendo mis lagrimas agolparse._

_-¿Qué dices?-preguntó incrédulo, aprensando mi mano con fuerza para retenerme._

_-¿no ves que esto me duele? ¿no vez que te amo?-le grité con dolor haciéndole frente, reprimiendo los sollozos mientras sentía como se me oprimía el pecho al verlo._

_-yo también te amo Ino, como jamás pensé que llegaría a amar, eres lo único que me importa y amo, tienes que venir conmigo, te lo suplico-me pidió una vez mas tomando entre sus manos con cuidado mi rostro para mirar sus cristalinos ojos, que pedían con urgencia y desesperación mi ayuda._

_-no puedo, no me hagas hacerlo por favor-supliqué cerrando con fuerza mis ojos para no verlo, venciéndome a las lagrimas y al dolor._

_-Ino, ¡maldición te digo que te amo!, entiéndelo-me dijo alzando la voz con rabia y sufrimiento mientras me tomaba de los hombros para acercarme con firmeza a el y poder besarme de pronto con pena, con infinito dolor y amor en cada roce de nuestros labios tratando de hacerme recapacitar y entender._

_En cuanto libero mis labios toda mi autodeterminación se desvaneció haciéndome sentir incapaz e dejarlo, pero por más que doliera debía hacerlo, mirarlo a los ojos, despedirme de una vez y acabar con toda esta pena._

_-yo también te amo, por eso no puedo, irme contigo es lo que mas quiero, créelo, pero no puedo, no seria capaz de hacerte esto, este es tu sueño, tu vida es esta aldea, no quiero que la dejes por mi, tienes que casarte con Matsuri mañana-le susurré para hacerlo entrar en razón, mas el negó con decisión la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, tomando con fuerza mi muñeca para impedir que me fuera._

_-si Gaara, por favor hazlo por mi-le pedí abrazándolo para consolarlo, aunque en ese momento casi ni me podía sostener con mis piernas, tenia que aguantar más, tan solo un poco más._

_-no-me respondió al oído con desesperación sintiendo como me apretaba contra su cuerpo._

_-eres el Kazekage, es tu deber-le dije al oído enterrando mi rostro en su hombro para sostenerme y sentir su calor y aroma por ultima vez._

_-no me importa mi deber, ni esta aldea, ni Matsuri, lo único que quiero es estar contigo-_

_-pero yo no Gaara, eres el Kazekage, y nunca te perdonare si dejas el cargo, se que esto es lo mejor para ti, solo quiero que sepas que sin importar nada, yo siempre te amare, ten presente que fuiste amado y que siempre lo serás-murmure en su oído dándole después un beso en la mejilla delicadamente, tome una bocanada de aire para aguantar el llanto y mirarlo a los ojos por ultima vez._

_-adiós Gaara-le dije viendo mirándolo de frente, sintiendo como de a poco mis lagrimas se escapaban al verlo, no podía aguantar mas he hice el ademán de separarme de sus brazos, pero el los contrajo con fuerza para no dejarme ir. _

_-suéltame por favor-le rogué dulcemente con voz temblorosa a causa del llanto._

_-no-respondió tajante dejando fluir sus lágrimas._

_-por favor-repetí una vez mas casi suplicando, implorando terminar ya con este sufrimiento aquí en mi pecho._

_El no se pudo resistir y con pesar me libero en contra de su voluntad dejándome la última decisión a mí._

_Me pare enfrente y lo observe por ultima vez, el me rogaba con la mirada tratando de secar sus lagrimas, yo no quería seguir viéndolo, por no querer que sufriera empezó todo esto y ahora nuevamente lo veía llorar, no aguantaba, sentía que en cualquier momento el dolor de mi pecho terminaría por matarme, no podía seguir así._

_Me voltee alejándome a pasos rápidos de el sin detenerme o mirarlo, porque si lo hacia temía que mis pies me llevaran de nuevo hasta el obedeciendo mi corazón, mientras, me preguntaba si quizás el dolor que sentía terminaría algún día, o por lo menos llegaría a disminuir. _

_-¡Ino no!-_

….

Jamás volví a sentir un dolor más profundo que ese, una verdadera tortura, sin el a mi lado me sentía débil, desprotegida, no podía comer ni dormir, todo lo que antes me llenaba y me hacia sentir feliz no alcanzaba y es que realmente no quería dejarlo, no quería estar sin el ¿para que?, deseaba acabar con todo esto pero sentía que el tiempo pasaba mas lento, me era interminable, lo único que me daba fortaleza era el, saber que apartándome iba a lograr sus metas, me consolaba con saber que algún día Gaara se convertiría en alguien querido por todos, en un Kazekage importante, reconocido y recordado por cada una de las personas, así iba a ser, confiaba en eso y por el debía lograrlo, no por mi, supongo que ha eso también se le dice madurar y sacrificarse por el ser que ama.

….

_No tuve conciencia de esto o no quería admitirlo hasta que me vi metida entre todo el feliz gentío, toda la multitud alegre por la joven pareja, mas yo trataba aparentar pero no podía, imaginarlo era muy distinto a vivirlo una misma, solo rogaba a dios que acabara con esta agonía de una vez por todas. _

_-Si quiero-respondió la joven ninja frente a todos, su sonrisa irradiaba alegría al contemplar a Gaara con ojos resplandecientes, al mismo tiempo mi mente se debatía en sentir envidia o compasión por Matsuri, y es de verdad deseaba ser ella, no tener restricciones ni preocupaciones, simplemente el sueño cumplido de casarse con el ser amado y estar con el por siempre, pero al mismo tiempo sentía lástima, siempre parecía esmerarse en complacer a Gaara y este no demostraba casi ningún interés en ella, Gaara no la amaba y en el fondo ella lo sabia, se le notaba cuando el no podía verla, ella sufría por el y aun así aceptaba ser su esposa, no podía entrar en mi cabeza que aceptara casarse sin ser amada, entonces por un momento desee que algún día por lo menos llegara a ser querida. _

_Toco el turno de Gaara, sentía como mi respiración se detenía y mi corazón saltaba con fenecí al momento que el sacerdote pronuncio las palabras. Mis manos sudaban expectantes a la respuesta de Gaara, el calló y por unos efímeros segundos su mirada se fijo en mi observándome con desilusión, yo intente responderle con una sonrisa de apoyo pero no pude, solo desvié la mirada sintiendo como mis lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse, en ese momento mi rostro reflejaba lo que sentía y no quería que el me viera así, al notarlo el giro su mirada violentamente para clavarla en el suelo y respirar hondo dejando a todos más que expectantes. _

_-yo... quiero… si quiero-respondió irresoluto subiendo la desconsolada mirada a su esposa mientras le tomabas las manos, en ese momento sentí que literalmente mi corazón se estrujaba, dolorosos sollozos escaparon de mis ojos, verlo ahí, me laceraba el alma de una manera inimaginable, tanto que hasta me costaba respirar._

_Neji, que estaba a mi lado se percato de esto, yo escondí mi rostro para que no me viera y me voltee para salir del lugar sin poder aguantar, quería salir, correr, no importaba donde solo lejos, muy lejos, ansiaba acabar con este suplicio que me carcomía el alma. _….

Cuando estaban en el altar idee tantas formas para impedir el matrimonio, detenerlo antes de ser demasiado tarde, pero no pude, aunque cada parte de mi ser me lo imploraba a gritos no lo hice, y no se de donde saque fuerzas para permitirlo. Después de eso no volví a verlo, no podía hacerlo aunque lo deseara tanto, luego, ese mismo día abandonamos la aldea sin presentarme siquiera para despedirme, deseando escapar cuanto antes de Suna, de Gaara, del dolor.

…

_Shikamaru respiro hondo mientras se sentaba en el sofá observándome indeciso en sus palabras, cerro los ojos para aclarar su mente y luego los abrió, percibí un drástico cambio en ellos, ahora había seriedad y determinación. _

_-Ino, solo siéntate aquí y escúchame-me dijo con gravedad señalándome el asiento de su lado._

_Opte por obedecer y sin despegar la viste de el me senté nerviosa, quería decirle algo antes que nada, quería que fuera la primera persona en saberlo pero el insistía en interrumpirme._

_-Shikamaru, espera, también tengo que decirte algo-le respondí acelerada tratando de ser escuchada, pero el hizo caso omiso y se dispuso a seguir hablando._

_-te amo-estoy embarazada-dijimos al mismo tiempo, estableciendo un denso silencio posteriormente, quedando perplejos por nuestras palabras._

_-¿Qué?-exclamó sin aliento tratando de entender mis palabras o asumirlas._

_-Shikamaru yo…-dije tratando de explicarme pero mis nervios me traicionaban y entorpecían mis palabras._

_-y el… padre ¿esta contigo?-interrumpió volviéndose seriamente hacia mi, sin querer escucharme._

_Su pregunta mortificó, aun no pensaba en esa respuesta ni tampoco quería hacerlo, pero a el debía decirle toda la verdad. _

_-el no lo sabe y nunca tiene que hacerlo-respondí cortante, no quería hablar de el y Shikamaru pareció comprenderlo. _

_-entiendo-dijo viendo cuanto me afectaba ese tema, respiro hondo colocando sus codos en sus piernas mientras frotaba contra su rostro las palmas de sus manos reflexionando._

_El tenso silencio era palpable, pero ninguno lograba hablar, estábamos completamente sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, y es que no sabia como actuar ante su confesión, jamás en mi vida me habría imaginado que iría a escuchar esas palabras de Shikamaru, mi amigo de toda la vida, ni mucho menos ahora que había terminado con Gaara hace tan solo unos días, su declaración me confundía y entristecía porque no quería hacerlo sufrir a el también, pero aun mas preocupaba su sombría reacción._

_Se veía realmente perturbado y triste, haciéndome sentir miserable, por todo lo que había echo el sufría al igual que Gaara, y lo mas seguro es que estuviera desilusionado de mi. _

_-cometí un error Shikamaru, y te mereces algo mucho mejor para ti, solo te pido que me apoyes y sigas siendo mi amigo-musite aproximándome a el para acariciar sus manos y hacerlo despertar de su ensueño, al sentir mi tacto pestañeo reponiéndose mientras observaba mis manos y devolvía las caricias tiernamente. Se mantuvo así unos minutos hasta que decidió por fin mirarme nuevamente, ahora me sonreía con calidez rozando tiernamente mi mejilla. _

_-no, no quiero ser tu amigo Ino-susurro con designio mientras acercaba su rostro al mió, yo baje mi mirada abatida por su respuesta ya que a pesar de lo que sentía por mi esperaba que mi mejor amigo me apoyara-quiero que te cases conmigo, no me importa lo que hayas echo, solo quiero estar contigo y con…el-dijo despacio acariciando mi abdomen con suavidad._

_-yo no puedo-exclamé negando con la cabeza totalmente aturdida por las palabras de Shikamaru, teniendo mas que presente que no era justo para el porque no lo amaba y se merecía a alguien que fuera digna de el, no alguien como yo que me encontraba perdidamente enamorada de un amor imposible y además embarazada. _

_-por favor Ino, lo único que te pido es que me quieras a cambio-suplico tomándome del mentón para que así lo mirara de frente, sus palabras me dejaban estupefacta, no sabia en que dirección guiar mis pensamientos y todo era un lío en mi interior, quería a Shikamaru, siempre lo quise, es mas, creo que si no hubiera conocido a Gaara estaría enamorada de el, pero las cosas no eran así, y desgraciadamente no podía obligar a mi corazón a amarlo sabiendo de antemano que seria un completo fracaso ya que ese lugar siempre pertenecería a mi pelirrojo, aunque jamás lo volviera a ver estaba segura que eso no cambiaria ni en un millón de años y eso no era justo para Shikamaru. _

_-shika… esto-respondí tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas pero el de improviso tomo posesión de mis labios con inalterable determinación, me sujeto de la espalda apretándome contra el, mis labios se amoldaron perfectamente a los suyos, fundiéndonos en un tierno beso que no pude evitar retribuir, porque aunque no me causaban ni un poco de lo que hacían los labios de Gaara, Shikamaru tenia un sorprendente efecto en mi, lograban apaciguar mi dolor en cada calido rose y caricia._

….

Accedí a casarme con Shikamaru a pesar de todo, tenia muy claro que el me amaba y talvez después de un tiempo lograría sentir algo mas que cariño por el, después de todo debía continuar con mi vida y no solamente por Gaara sino que principalmente por mi hijo.

No lo volví a ver pero supe que se convirtió en un Kazekage como ningún otro, se gano el cariño y el respeto de todas las personas trayendo paz a la vida Shinobi. Me gusta pensar que tuve que ver con esto, que toda la pena y el sacrificio dieron sus frutos, logrando a la larga que fuera la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado.

Yo era una niña, no sabia que hacer con mi vida, y ahora me pregunto si todas las decisiones que tomé realmente valieron la pena, Gaara había sido mi primer amor, mi primer amante, la primera persona que logro despertar sensaciones que jamás volví a sentir, la única persona que ocupaba mi mente y mi corazón durante tantos años, la única persona dueña de todas mis fantasías y sueños.

Y es verdad, no quería conocerlo, no tenia la intención, simplemente las cosas pasaron y sin darme cuenta ese pelirrojo se había convertido en el dueño de cada fibra de mi ser, porque después de que paso por mi vida dejo una huella imborrable, cambio todas mi perspectivas y objetivos, increíblemente el hizo en cuatro meses lo que jamás nadie había echo ni ha vuelto a ser por mi y absolutamente nadie fue testigo de esto, de nuestro amor, nada que me lo recuerde, tan solo un hermoso regalo que me entrego antes de marcharse de mi vida, un regalo que no sabia siquiera que existía.

-mamá ¿porque no entras a la casa? esta haciendo frío-

-enseguida voy Izumi-respondí dejándola poco convencida de esto, mas ella sabia que conmigo no podía razonar y rendida entro nuevamente al interior, me quede observándola alejarse, ella era el único vestigio de lo mas hermoso que me ha tocado vivir, era hermosa, por fuera exactamente igual a mi cuando tenia su edad a excepción de sus ojos, las mismas orbes aguamarina de su padre, y no solamente su color, sino que la misma mirada de Gaara logrando que cada vez que la observaba lo recordara tan vividamente como hace cincuenta años. Ella era una estrella que me incitaba a continuar cada día, al igual que ha Gaara la amaba, era maravillosa y la única prueba que tenia para saber que todo lo que paso en Suna no solo fue un perfecto sueño que acabo rápidamente sino que fue un echo tan real que me marco por completo.

Gaara paso por mi vida fugazmente dejando su estela en cada centímetro de mi piel, a veces incluso he llegado a pensar que apareció en mi vida como un ángel herido, que debía ser sanado por mi para que así el pudiera despegar sus alas y volar sin penas ni culpas del pasado.

Toque mi cara y sorprendida me di cuenta que mis viejos ojos lloraban al recordarlo, mira hacia mi alrededor comprobando que estaba sola, que podía al fin sacar mi mascara y llorar todo el sentimiento acumulado, felicidad o pena, no lo sabia con certeza, pero podía recordar por fin, y reconocer que ese corto tiempo de mi vida fueron los mas felices, los mas importantes y los mas inolvidables, podía ahora darme cuenta que cada cosa que hice después de eso tenia que agradecérselo a Gaara, porque a pesar que no lograba verlo, ni estar junto a el, estaba presente en cada paso que daba, en cada respiro y pensamiento, dándome fuerzas para continuar, solo por el.

….

Un pequeño regalo para las fans de esta parejita ^^, espero les guste y para que sepan que no me he retirado de los fanfics y pronto continuare mis otros fics.

Saludos


End file.
